gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Madd Dogg (mission)
Madd Dogg is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by rapper Madd Dogg from the Royal Casino, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas Plot Carl comes to the south side of the casino, checking on somebody who is about to jump of the roof of the casino. One of the people says that the guy is Madd Dogg, a former successful rapper. Carl then tries to make him not jump off of the roof, but Madd Dogg says his life doesn't mean anything anymore. He has lost everything, from his money to his fame. Carl once again tries to make him reconsider about jumping, but Madd Dogg ignores Carl's statement. Carl then realizes he needs to save Madd Dogg. Carl gets in a nearby Walton and parks near the casino. He then eventually catches Madd Dogg in the back of the truck, which is filled with wooden crates. Carl then takes Madd Dogg to a rehabilitation center. Carl suggests that he be his new manager, clean up first, then Madd Dogg could probably go back to recording again. Transcript Guy #1: JUMP! Go on, jump! Oh, shit - Jesus... Guy #2: Jump! Come on, man, jump! You got it. Carl Johnson: Hey, what's happening? Who's the idiot? Guy #1: Some washed up rapper. Guy #2: It's Madd Dogg! Used to be a real chart-topping cat. Real playa! Carl Johnson: Madd Dogg? Aw, man. Guy #2: Jump! Come on! Guy #1: He lost all his money in the casino and went batso! Carl Johnson: Hey, MADD DOGG! Whatchoo doing up there, fool? Madd Dogg: Do I know you? I don't think so, so shut the fuck up! This is the end! It's over! Wuh - woah! Ohhh... Guy #1: Oh shit oh shit oh shit he's gonna go over he's gonna go over! Carl Johnson: No, Dogg, get a grip, dude, get a grip - you still got it! You still gangsta! Madd Dogg: I don't give a fuck no more. My manager got killed, some asshole stole my rhyme book. Shit is rough. All the kids like this "Loc OG" or whatever the fuck his name is. Some fake ass gangster rapper bullshit. Liquor's my only friend. Woah! Shit... Carl Johnson: Come on, Dogg! You just need a new manager, baby, you're looking at him! Madd Dogg: I hate y'all. Carl Johnson: Just come in off that ledge, man! Guy #1: Hey, don't talk him out of jumping, we got good money on this! Guy #2: Yeah, good odds, too! Carl Johnson: Damn, this town is cold... Guy #1: Man, jump! (Royal Casino personnel trying to help Madd Dogg) Madd Dogg: Stay the fuck away - stay the fuck away!! I'm the best rapper in the universe! I'll jump! I'll jump! Woah! Wa-ah-ah! Carl Johnson: Oh, hell no! I gotta catch this fool. (While trying to save Madd Dogg) Madd Dogg: Stay back! Elvis impersonator: Jump! Look what dying did for my career! Madd Dogg: This is it! This is the end! I'm out! (On the way to mental clinic) Carl Johnson: Time to take your sorry ass to rehab you drunken idiot. Madd Dogg: Am I still the top rapper, dude? Carl Johnson: Best there ever was. Second to nobody else, homeboy. And the name's Carl. Madd Dogg: Thanks, Carl... (vomits) (On the clinic) Carl Johnson: Hey, get yourself straightened out, then we can get you back in the studio. Madd Dogg: Carl. Carl Johnson: What? Madd Dogg: When I get clean I'm gonna need a new manager. Thought I might look you up. Carl Johnson: You do that, homie. Reward The reward for this mission is increased respect. The mission Saint Mark's Bistro is unlocked, but only if the missions Freefall and High Noon are done. Trivia The Same to guys you saw in the mission Dam and Blast are the same two guys who tell Madd Dogg to jump. External Links *Madd Dogg mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *Madd Dogg mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas